Story Of A Malfoy
by Mosh-13
Summary: It is Arianna Malfoy's (Draco's younger sis) first year at Hogwarts and she has a lot to deal with, such as a deranged Muggle murder running about, a not so secret relationship and her own feelings for the ememy. Plus Voldie's commands.
1. Meeting Me

Disclaimer I do not nor shall I ever (unless J.K Rowling has an accident and leaves them to me) own the characters in this story...except for Arianna and Arwen.  
  
Author's Note I came up with this story while reading a fan fiction on here called "NL: All Black" I really enjoyed it and I wondered how it would feel to be a female Malfoy just starting Hogwarts and then Arianna was born. I hope you like it!  
  
My name is Arianna Gladariel Betrix Malfoy. I am the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I am a Pureblood.  
  
That's how I was taught to introduce myself, except I never said Pureblood. I am a Malfoy and everyone knows not a drop of tainted blood runs through our veins. Of course, not every family is perfect. Many pure wizarding families intermingle to keep the blood clean but this wasn't the problem, we had been doing it for centuries. No, we had blood traitors. Andromeda Black ran off with a Muggle man named Ted Tonks. Both him and their daughter aren't on the family tree. One could call her my aunt, but since neither I nor my older brother Draco has had contact with her we can't think of her as such. There was also my mother's cousin, Sirius Black. He had hurt his family greatly when he was accepted into Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin, where everyone in the family had been sorted. Where I hoped to be sorted. I would be attending Hogwarts next year. Draco, my brother as I have mentioned before, was a Slytherin and during breaks he brought back tales of the happenings at Hogwarts including stories of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.  
  
As the Malfoy's had a great deal of money I was never wanting anything. And my being a girl was tolerated because Father already had his heir. Of course being loved and being tolerated are two different things. I knew father would never feel towards me as he did Draco. One would suppose I would be jealous of my brother but although he got Father's favouritism he also got his rage, I on the other hand was not to talk to him unless he summoned me or spoke directly to me. I actually preferred it this way. I had been summoned earlier today. Draco was waiting outside Father's private parlour, he gave me a small smile and said not to worry, Father was in a good mood. I nodded and went inside. I knew Draco wouldn't wait out there for me the whole time but I knew he would seek me out later to be sure I had survived.  
  
I took a step inside and shut the door quietly behind me and clasped my hands behind my back. I had taken great care with my appearance and was wearing a black shirt and knee length skirt over which I wore a black robe with the Malfoy seal sewn into it. I had also worn my white blonde hair down and it reached just below my shoulders. I looked at Mother and Father who were sitting at the small mahogany table, they seemed to have just finished tea as one of the house elves was clearing away the tea things. After he left father told me to sit down.  
  
"Your Hogwarts letter has arrived today." I sat up straighter than before, not because of the letter but because the glare Mother gave me for looking bored. Father never noticed and kept talking. "I am considering sending you to Beauxbatons though. I do not want my daughter to be influenced by that Muggle-loving Albus Dumbledore." I remembered Draco's stories of how the Headmaster allowed Harry Potter to break the rules so many times. Father looked at me. "What do you think child?"  
  
"What do I think?" I was shocked. Never in my eleven years had Father ever ask my opinion. Seeing Father beginning to look annoyed I talked again quickly. "I would like to got to Hogwarts." Father thought for a moment then asked why. "I want to be in Slytherin" was my reply.  
  
Father looked at me and grey met grey. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes but before I could be sure he looked at Mother who had been sitting quietly and attentively the whole time. "Very well then. You may go. I shall call you when I've reached a decision."  
  
Draco found me later that afternoon picking out an outfit to wear shopping with my friend Arwen Atheneum who would be attending Durumstrang in September. I told him about what had happened. He said I would probably go to Hogwarts as Father had considered sending him to Beauxbatons. Draco then left to meet that stupid lout of a friend Goyle, or was it Crabbe? I shook my head and continued to look for something to wear.  
  
Three days later I was told I would board the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross Station in a few weeks. 


	2. The Train Ride and Dementor

Disclaimer I don't own anything! Well I do own the clothes that I'm wearing and various other items that are mine but I don't own any of these characters except Arianna, Violet and various other First Years.  
  
Author's Note You probably just finished the first chapter which I just posted but here's chapter two, so take that Emily! Anyway enough with my odd craziness here's the story!  
  
I stood on platform nine and three-quarters. Mother and Father were saying goodbye to Draco and I. As Father talked with Draco about something or other and Mother was fixing her hair, I stood wishing for them to hurry it up. I didn't want to end up with an awful seat on the train. The last call whistle went and Father looked at me.  
  
"Has your trunk been loaded?" I nodded. "Very well. Send me an owl after you've been sorted." Father turned away and patted Draco on the back. Mother gave Draco and I a hug, more so for appearances than actual feeling. Then she did something that shocked me. Once Father turned around she gave me a quick kiss and said not to worry, I'll do fine. She then hurried to catch up with Father. Draco looked from her to me and raised his eyebrows. I just shrugged my shoulders and got aboard the train.  
  
I enter a compartment near the end of the train. I noticed four other occupants, a girl, two boys and an older man possibly a teacher. The three students began talking about the man whom I learned was Professor R.J. Lupin and was the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Their conversation became boring so I took out my wand and began playing with a glamour spell. Once I got my wand Mother said it was the most important spell for a witch to know. I changed my white blonde hair red, then black, then brown. Finally for the fun of it bright pink. My eyes I changed green, blue and hazel before going back to my natural grey. I heard the sleeping Professor make a sound and glanced over to see the girl staring quizzically at me.  
  
"Hello." The girl came over and sat down just across from me. "My name is Hermione Granger and those are my friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." She could not tell if I recognized their names for my eyes showed nothing. A trait that I got from the Black side of the family, the ability to hide the feelings in your eyes easily. I, of course, knew the names. Potter was The Boy Who Lived and the Weasley's were great Muggle lovers. Mr. Weasley was also on the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"I am Arianna Malfoy." I shook the hand she had offered. I had seen a flicker in her eyes when I said my name. It looked a bit like hatred, fear, curiosity, and perhaps even envy.  
  
"Are you a First Year?" Harry looked over at me. I seen Ron elbow him in the ribs. Probably for fraternizing with the enemy.  
  
"Yes, this will be my first year at Hogwarts." I gave what was the obvious reply.  
  
"Which house do you want to be sorted into?" It was Ron this time, trying to get me to say I wanted to be in Slytherin I bet. I didn't get to reply because an old witch came by with a trolley of sweets. Harry got some Cauldron Cakes and Hermione tried to wake Professor Lupin.  
  
"He hasn't died has he?" Ron looked at the sleeping teacher. No one was able to answer him because the compartment door slid open and Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry glared at Draco who glared back.  
  
"Tut, tut. Potter do watch your manners. I'm just here to have a word with Arianna." He then sat down next to me. "Arianna, you do realize the company you're keeping? Mudblood and poverty? You mustn't forget your blood." At this point he tapped my wrist right over the artery.  
  
"Of course not dear brother. Had I been able to get here sooner I would be sitting with more favourable companions." I used the cool tone we Malfoy's had when we talked about blood. Draco stood up and with a goodbye Potty and Weasel he left.  
  
I looked away from the eyes I could feel on me. I heard whispering and instead of wanting to know what was happening I spent the rest of the afternoon staring out the window and glamouring clothes. It was dark when the train began to slow down. I had thought we were there but my companions proved me wrong. Then suddenly all the lights went out and it was pitch black. There were a few moments of confusion among the three. Then a Neville and Ginny came in and added to the confusion. Then there was a small amount of light, Professor Lupin had awoken and held what appeared to be a ball of flames. He told us all to stay where we were. No problem for me, I had done the smart thing and didn't move. I guess the Professor was going to check and see what wrong but then the door opened.  
  
A figure came in wearing a long black cloak with a hood covering its face. I knew what it was. A Dementor. I felt the cold as it sucked in the happiness around it. I seen the new girl Ginny had shrank into a corner crying, Hermione was shaky and nervous, Ron and Neville were really pale, and I even felt a few tears run down my cheek but Harry seemed to have the worst reaction. He went rigid and fell from his seat twitching and then he fainted.  
  
"Go. Sirius Black is not here." Professor Lupin pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dementor. When the Dementor didn't move he said something and silver came from his wand, which made the Dementor turn and leave. I had seen this spell before but couldn't remember when or the name. The lights came back on and the five began talking and telling Harry what had happened. Professor Lupin handed each of us a large piece of chocolate. I held mine in my hands and examined it. Mother had always said chocolate was your thigh's enemy. The Professor gave me a look and I slowly put the chocolate in my mouth.  
  
I had gotten off the train and heard someone say "Firs' years this way!" I turned and saw a gigantic man. He must be that games keeper that Draco was always calling a bumbling idiot. I saw Draco and gave a small smile. He nodded. Moments later I heard the voice of my brother go "You fainted Potter!?". I smiled and followed the other First Years as we climbed into some rickety boats. I got into a boat with two other girls. One had short brown hair with green eyes, and the other jet black hair with blue eyes. The girl with brown hair picked up an oar paddle thingy. The other girl and I just looked at it. Hagrid then came over and handed the two of us one and we started off.  
  
"Yours is upside down." The black haired girl pointed to my paddle. I looked at the piece of wood in my hands. I was pretty sure I was holding it right.  
  
"No. I think yours is." We had started to go in circles again when the brown haired girl turned around.  
  
"Your both holding your paddles wrong. Yours is upside down and yours should be in the water." With that she turned around muttering something about poor little rich girls. The black haired girl and I shared a look and began to giggle. We both straightened up showing that we weren't supposed to giggle, which sent us into another fit of giggles.  
  
All the first years were standing in the Entrance Hall waiting for Professor McGonagall to call us in for the sorting ceremony. The black haired girl from the boat ride over approached me.  
  
"Hello, I'm Violet Flint." She put a strand of hair behind her ear and offered her hand.  
  
"Arianna Malfoy. Are you related to Marcus Flint?" I shook her hand and smiled. Draco had mentioned Marcus as the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
"Yes, he's my brother. Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" I wasn't able to answer her because Professor McGonagall began to lead us into the Great Hall. This was the first time I met my best friend through out my school years.  
  
So what do you guys think? Chapter one kinds of sounded diary like but then the end of it and chapter two kind of changed that hope you don't mind! But it doesn't matter if you do because I'm the author! Nah I'm just kidding if you have anything nice to say about this then review if not e-mail me...I don't want people to be able to see my flames! So please don't flame! 


	3. The Sorting

Disclaimer Yay! I finally own some things! Such as Arianna, Julisa, Emily and Violet! I do not however own any of the other characters :( !  
  
Author's Note I'm sorry it's been taking me forever to update but I have exams happening and such. I have been writing this story out (while I was supposed to be studying for social studies but Bernie only put nine questions on the last exam so why would he do more?) though so it may take me awhile to have the whole thing posted. Don't worry I'll be back to my update sooner self by the end of the week!  
  
All of us First Years stood before the raised platform where the Staff Table was. Also on the platform was a three legged stool. Sitting on the stool was an old patched hat. The Hogwarts Sorting Hat. The hat that would decide my fate. Acceptance into Slytherin and my family or I am destined to become a traitor like Sirius? I watched the students around me. The ones who were overly impressed by the size of the hall were from poor or middle class families, the fidgety ones were more than likely thought to be squibs by their families or Hufflepuffs, and the ones who were like me nervous inside but calm and confident outside were from rich Pureblood families.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood on the platform. "You will now be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you'll lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded with the House Cup. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Sorting will now begin." She stepped aside and everybody stared expectantly at the hat.  
  
"I may not be pretty  
  
But don't judge on what you see.  
  
I'm the best hat of all  
  
The Sorting Hat I'm destined to be.  
  
I get inside your heads  
  
Study your brains case.  
  
I use the facts and laws,  
  
To decide your place.  
  
Be you Hufflepuff  
  
Loyal and true  
  
Perhaps this house  
  
Is the place for you.  
  
Perhaps Ravenclaw  
  
Where smarts rule  
  
The most intelligent are here  
  
all you have to do is well in school.  
  
Maybe Gryffindor  
  
Clever and brave  
  
Excitement and adventure  
  
That's what they crave.  
  
Or Slytherin  
  
With the sly and cunning  
  
They'll do anything to get their means  
  
Which always keeps their enimes running."  
  
Once the Hat had finished it's song Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and the Sorting commenced. "Julisa Granger."  
  
Everyone watched the dirty blonde haired girl sit on the stool with clear confidence. As Professor McGonagal drooped the hat on her head, the rim just above her blue green flecked eyes, she threw a smirk at her older sister, Hermione. Then the Hat began to speak. "Granger, eh? The brains are good and the bravery's there. Gryf- wait, what's this? here's something more. I see now. This Granger's meant for Slytherin." Julisa stepped off the platform. On her way to her new house she gave a spiteful wave to her scowling sister.  
  
"Nina Baudelaire." I recognized the brown haired girl from the boat ride over. She stepped onto the platform. No sooner had the Hat been placed on her head the Great Hall was filled with the sound "Gryffindor!" A few more people were sorted, including Violet, into Slytherin when the last name was called. "Arianna Malfoy."  
  
I took calm and confident strides up to the stool. I sat done as if I had my fate decided everyday.Of course I was nervous inside but I'm a Malfoy and we are always cool no matter what. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head. I looked out under the rim at all the Hogwarts students, my eyes came to rest on my brother who gave me a supportive smile. I could see in his eyes that he was as worried as I was. After a few moments the Hat had finally made it's decision. "Slytherin!" I stepped down and joined my fellow Slytherins at our table. Professor Dumbledore stood up to give the begining of year annoucements.  
  
"As you may know after their search of the train, the Dementors of Azkaban are here on Ministry of magic business. They're stationed at every entrance. Do not attempt to leave the school witout permission, they do not understand pleading and excuses. The Prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl are to make sure no student runs a foul of them. On a lighter note, there are two new teachers this year. Professor Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Rubeus Hagrid will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Now that that is out of the way, let the feast begin!" The tables filled with food and the Great Hall filled with chatter as another year at Hogwarts began.  
  
So there's chapter 3. We have the Sorting! I know my Sorting song sucks badly...you should have heard the orginal one! Ok review and tell me what you think...please don't flame my song! 


	4. Black Black Heart

Disclamer So today someone told me I don't own any of this and I was like "yeah right I own everything" and then I nearly got attacked by J.K. Rowlings lawyers! So I vow that I do not own everything.  
  
Author's Note Hey, hey! So how was that last chapter? A little boring? Don't worry this one's a little faster!  
  
I was lying on my bed in my new dorminatory. I had already sent my new owl Arkida to Father with a letter saying I got Slytherin. I was puzzling over the words the hat had whispered to me before annoucing Slytherin, when the door opened. in came three girls, Violet, Julisa Granger, and a girl with just about above the shoulder black hair and simmering brown eyes. Right behind them was the Slytherin Prefect.  
  
"You girls should get to know each other. After all you'll be sharing a room for the next seven years." She gave us a smile and said that if we had any questions to ask her. On her way out she gave Julisa an odd look.  
  
The girl I hadn't met sat on the bed next to mine. "Hello. I'm Emily Omar." I recognized the name of an old Pureblood which meant she must be his great-niece or whatever. The three of us Purebloods looked over at the only one with diluted blood in the room, Julisa.  
  
"So you're Hermione Granger's sister?" I asked her. Hermione was that know-it-all Mudblood witch who was always showing my brother up in class. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a fairly fashionable robe, for a Hogwarst robe. Her make up was done lightly but it was done differently then when she walked in the door, probably a glamour spell. The easiest and best spell to know. I also noted the confidence she had and didn't seemed worried that we were approaching her.  
  
"I suppose you could call her that. I can't stand her myself. She's such a stupid little smart ass." She lowered her voice. "Luckily we're not related. Well see you." Julisa then got up and walked past us and out of the door.  
  
The three of us sat and talked about wether or not to include Julisa in the little group we had created. She was after all a Mudblood, but she was also a Slytherin and none of us had ever heard of a Mudbllod Slytherin before. Neither had any of the other Slytherins, during the feast everyone gave her wierd looks as if they didn't know what to make of her. Awhile later Emily and Violet had fallen asleep while I looked out the window wondering if Arkida would be back soon. The door creaked open and Julisa tip-toed in. She looked at me then at the two sleeping girls. I gave her a little wave. "Good night." and I crawled into bed.  
  
A dark figure approached me. I could hear the swishing of it's cloak as it came closer and closer. I got a strange feeling, one of familarity and power. Slightly afraid I turned to run but it reached out and grabbed my arm. I let out a moan of pain. It's touch hurt so! I pushed at it but it was much stronger than. Then it spoke. "Arianna, Arianna." It spoke in a rhaspy voice that was that was something I had never heard before although it sounded so familer. At the sound of it's voice, which I now could tell was male, I suddenly stopped struggling. The burning in my arm rose so much, I tried to cry out but I ended up only sobbing quietly, then it subsided to a numb pain. The figure pushed me up a nearby wall and held me there. I wanted to struggle agaisnt him but somehow I was held even without his hands. "Hush, hush my Arianna." He reached up a finger and wiped away the tears that had been falling silently down my cheek. "You're mine now. I am your lord and your master, you belong to me and you shall obey me." He then lowered his lips to my neck. I screamed in agony, it burned more than anyother part of me he had touched or anyother hurt I had ever experienced. I kept screaming and screaming. He said something but all I caught was "...proves it so." over my screams.  
  
"Arianna!" I woke up screaming and crying. Emily was sitting next to me. "Are you alright? You were screaming and crying." She held out a glass of water to me.  
  
"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I'm really tired, I'll see you in the morning." I rolled over but I did not sleep. I tossed and turned fitfully all night. I was tired but a little afraid to sleep and see him again, whoever he was.  
  
When I woke, well I was already awake so when I got out of bed, I got first shower. I stood under the hot jets instantly waking myself up, I was now ready to greet the day. I quickly shampooed my hair remembering the various hexes the other girls threatened me with if I used all the hot water. I reached up for a bar of soap when I saw something on my arm. In a deep red, as if burned, there was a handprint. I puzzled for a moment where I could have gotten it. The print was on the same part of my arm he had grabbed last night. But that's impossible, dreams can't hurt you, can they? I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. There was a red mark where he wiped away my tears. I took a breath and moved my hair away from my neck expecting to find the worst of burns. What I found though was a heart. Right where his lips had touched my skin was a blacker than black heart. It was on my neck just above my shoulder which meant it would be hard to hide. Luckily I know glamour. I first covered the marks on my arms then my face, finally I tilted my neck and swiped my wand over it. I looked in the mirror completely satisfied with the burns or lack of. I tilted my head and saw the heart. I swiped my wand again. Still there. I couldn't get rid of it! I paniced for a second then told myself to calm down I heard the girls banging on the door. I got dressed and and checked in the mirror to be sure it was covered and stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and went down to the Common room as Violet rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"Hello Arianna." I heard the voice of my brother behind me. I turned to see Draco standing in his school robes. "I want to have a word with you before your first day starts. Follow me." He walked over to a corner in the Common Room. I sank into a comfy green chair, glad to rest for a moment. "Arianna, I just want you to remember that you are a Malfoy and a Pureblood. You're better than anyone at this school. Remember that." I smiled, it was so like Draco to look out for me. I think I was one of the few things he cared about.  
  
"Relax, Draco. I am Arianna Malfoy. A Pureblood and a member of a Devoted family. I am superior. I know who I am and how to act accordingly, alright sweetie? I'll be fine." I seen the girls entering the room. "I got to go. See you later."  
  
"Just be careful around those Gryffindors." Draco gave me one last warning before I left.  
  
At breakfast I sat with the other girls. We were delicately buttering our toast. I looked over disdainfully at Pansy Parkinson who was munching down on her food and hd peanut butter up the side of her face. Eww. I glanced down at Julisa who was sitting next to us but not with us. Draco was telling a big animated tale about how Harry Potter had fainted when the Dementors were on the train. He was including girlish screams and stumbling walking. I gave a small laugh and the rest of the girls followed suit. I smiled even though I knew they weren't copying me, they just found Draco highly amusing. I looked over at my timetable. Transfiguration and Potions were my classes before lunch. I couldn't wait for Potions it had been a while since I had seen Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Severus was a great friend of my family...even after he abandoned the Dark Lord. Father couldn't stand having him around because he was afraid that Voldemort would get mad for him consorting with a traitor. Snape stopped coming for a while. Mother really enjoyed his company and would invite him over while Father was off on business. I remember that sometimes they would sit in the parlour and talk about things that we were happening in the wizarding world. They would even let me sit and talk with them although Mother would warn me with a kick under the table when I had went out of my bounds.  
  
I was awoken from my thoughts by Arkida's hooting. She had gotten a reply from Father.  
  
Arianna,  
  
Hello daughter. So you've gotten Slytherin? I suspected you would. Now you must remember that you're a Malfoy,a Pureblood and a memember of a Devoted family. I can't write for long as I have some important business to attend to. Do tell Draco that he may stay for Christmas again this year. Oh, and you mother sends her regards.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy  
  
I rolled my eyes at Father's stupid letter. Could he send anymore formal? Oh well, I was used to it by now. Professor Snape head of Slytherin house walked along the table passing out our schedules. I picked up mine and read it over. Transfiguration 9:00 then after that Potions. Lunch at noon then Flying classes (sure you want to give them after lunch? Some Mudbloods aren't the best on a broom.) I smiled at such a disgusting thought. Ooh! I have Defence Against the Dark Arts after that. That class is pretty good or so Draco says. Hmm...Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, Potions and Flying with Gryffindors (oh joy) and DADA with Ravenclaws. The schedule seemed fine except those few classes with Gryffindor, but what can you do?  
  
"We shuld hurry if we want to get to class." I looked at Violet who was pointing to the large school clock that could be seen through one of the grand windows of the hall. I seen that the clock was currently reading quarter to nine. I couldn't believe it had taken us so long to get ready and eat! We all gather our bags and with a little wave to Draco we headed out the of the Hall towards Transfiguration.  
  
So what do you think? Her dream slightly wierd? It kinda gets explained later so just wait I guess...well what are you reading this for? REVIEW!! 


End file.
